Konohamru Gaiden
by PabayMania
Summary: This chronicles the adventures of team Ebisu as they attempt to navigate themselves through the ninja world and attempt to stop a future war.


Konohamaru: The new sanin

"Konohamaru we need to stop these guys from getting into the village of nails, I need you you on my left" Moegi said throwing her needles into one of the Metal ninja's chest then spreading it around with strings into the dense forest. "Konohamaru set Ash pile traps" Moegi orders and Konohamaru asks " Since when are you the leader" while running away.

"I out rank you so shut up" Moegi says "Odun do me a favor". Odun comes out of the tree he was hiding in and asks "What". Moegi looks at him and does a shouting pose and Odun steps back into the trees. Moegi pulls in her string pulling the rest of the metal ninjas to one spot."Odun Know" Moegi says and Odun appears right in front of them one the metal ninjas laugh and says " This little kid's gonna fight us ha we'll see that happen never".

He gets up and runs after Odun causing him to crouch down scared but Moegi's strings stops him. Moegi screams at Moegi "He you your a ninja act like it as your chunin I order you to be brave". "Fine" Odun says irritated.

Odun starts performing some hand seals and says "Sound style: Dead whistle" then holds two fingers to he's mouth the blows. A high pitched sound comes out and when one of the metal ninjas hears it he says " What is this what is this sound".

He's body seizes up and he's eyes become saucers, he drops to he's knees and falls to the ground hes body not moving and hes eyes wide. The rest of the metal ninjas follow suit and and fall down petrified."Happy" Odun says to Moegi and she says "No but we'll let Konohamaru handle the rest of them though"

3 metal ninja are jumping through the forest when konahamaru shows up."Multi shuriken shadow clone jutsu" he says and the metal ninja are bombarded with shuriken. "Ha that's what you get " He says "Trying to attack a small village like this one".

"Hey kid" someone says behind him. He turns and sees one of the metal ninjas smiling at him Konahamaru tries to get away but is too late as a kunai goes through him and the guy whispers into he's ear "This my little friend is war". Konahamaru then looks at him and says "Ash Clone technique: Kamikaze ". The Konohamaru clone blows up

Five metal ninja see this and stop "Where is he" one of them asks " he beat Komu so quick maybe this isn't worth it" another says. "Shut up we don't disobey our country you hear me" The leader says but he's team is too busy looking at something above him."Rasengan" Konahamaru says as he drops the leader." Bastard" one of the metal ninja says as he runs after him. He jumps and pulls of some seals then blows into he's hand and a giant ball of sand comes out "Earth release: Great sand Ball".

It hits Konohamaru who lands backwards on a tree. The ninja lands on the same branch as him and takes out he's kunai "Big bad huh". Konohamaru laughs " Nah but close " he poofs out of existence."A shadow clone that can take and attack like that who is this guy" the metal guy says bewildered. He's arms are grabbed from behind from Konahamaru but then another hold him from the from and then another from the side.

There's a konahamaru dog pile with the guy under them all. "Multi Ash Clone barrage: Kamikaze" they all explode.

"Ha whose next" Konohamaru says landing on the ground."Us". Three more metal ninja appeared before him."Those were just scouting chunin let's see how you fair against chunin like us". They all try to attack him but can't move and konhamaru notices a kunai in the middle of them all. "I could of handle them without you" Konohamaru says . "I know" Moegi says wile a feet touched the ground "but I just wanted to make sure".

"Hey whats going on here" one of the chunin's asks "I can't move". Moegi laughs at him then curls her fingers and the chunins arms move towards the kunai."My special little trick, a fuinjutsu created by the Uzumaki clan, Arm Sealing jutsu. It has the ability to tear your limbs right off. I could of just handle you using my tai jutsu but why not hurt you instead".

A loud whistle goes off ,"Sound style: Dead whistle", and 2 metal ninja's knock out. "You" Konohamaru says to one of the metal ninja "What are you looking for here". Moegi looks at him crooked and says " We're no supposed to ask questions. We are here to protect this village". "From what" Konohamaru asks " Why are they specifically targeting this village maybe if we knew that we could protect i better"

Moegi looks at him while thinking about something than looks at the metal ninja. "Why are you here" she asks and he laughs then says "Look you better kill me cause if I get.." Moegi says " first gate" andpunches him. "He's not gonna give the info easily" she says punching him again "Odun"."Okay which one, the pain one or the disorientation" Odun asks and Moegi angrily says "Eh your a ninja make your own decisions".

"Okay, okay. Uuuhm" Odun starts thinking and then Moegi hits him on the head hard "Do me a favor and do it quick". Odun does some hand seals and says "Sound style:Sonic crush" then holds two fingers to he's mouth. The metal ninja starts squirming and screaming as if he's been hit all around he's body."I went with the pain"

"Now tell us" Konahamaru says "Or Odun will do it again"."No stop. The land of Nails has an experiment it has been working on that we want to exploit" Moegi looks at Odun who starts performing seals "Okay ,okay!" the metal ninja screams "Hey give me a chance here". Moegi puts her hand up to tell Odun to stop "They've been experimenting-with infusing chakra into single parts of the body, specifically the eye".

"You mean like a dojutsu" Konohamaru asks and the metal ninja nods "Exactly if they perfect it they will be able to do genjutsu and ninjutsu just using the eyes. We were meant to steal becuase having that would be like having a mini sharingan".

"And that's why we cant let it happen" Konohamaru says "Okay Konohamaru army lets go". "First gate" Moegi hits Konohamaru on the head ."Ow, why you using first gate techniques" he says crying "Practice, and shut it we need to investigate not go in guns blazing so our missionis to find out about this experiment and find out how we can use it to stop the metal village"


End file.
